deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Battle of the Crime-Lords: Black Mask vs Tony Montana
Today, two of the most iconic crime-lords are pit against each other and we will see who will win. They are Brutal! They are Dominating! They are willing to do Anything to keep their Criminal Empires! This is the Battle of the Crime-Lords! Black Mask, the "Faceless" Mobster of Gotham, who destroyed everything of his past and tranformed himself into the most powerful criminal overlord around... VS Tony Montana, the Cuban Drug Kingpin of Miami, who immigrated from his Cuban Prison and became the most destructive and cold-hearted drug lord around... WHO IS DEADLIEST? Black Mask Roman Sionis, better known by his criminal alias Black Mask, is a longtime enemy of Batman and one of the most prominent figures in Gotham City's organized crime. Roman Sionis was born into one of Gotham City’s elite families, to wealthy and utterly self-absorbed parents, caring more about their social status than their son; moments after his birth, the doctor carelessly dropped him on his head. Roman's parents were less concerned about their son's well-being and more concerned about covering up theentire incident out of fear of how their wealthy friends would react to the news of their son's injury. A second incident occurred when he was a child. While at the Sionis family country estate he was attacked by a rabid raccoon. This incident was also covered up by the Sionis family, who forbid Roman to mention it to anyone. Further adding to the cauldron was his father's "friendship" with Thomas Wayne; both of Roman's parents disliked the Waynes and were quite vocal about it in private with their son. However, to their son's dismay, they continued to associate with Thomas and Martha Wayne and pretended to be friends with the couple, to the extent of literally forcing him to become friends with their son, Bruce. His parents' hypocrisy had a deep impact on him, and he grew to hate and resent them and the "masks" they wore in public. After his high school graduation, Sionis was given a high ranking position inside his father's company, Janus Cosmetics. There, he met and fell in love with Circe, a working class secretary. His parents didn't approve of the relationship and made it clear that they wanted it ended. Enraged, Roman burned down the family's mansion, killing both of his parents. Upon their deaths, he inherited the family fortune and business. Roman wasn't the businessman his father was, however, and eventually ruined Janus Cosmetics by funding a line of face-paint make-up which failed. In desperation, he threw large sums of money at the staff chemists to create a product to save the company, and what came back to him was a kind of water-proof makeup. The product was rushed to market without proper testing, and once it hit the market turned out to be a deadly toxin which disfigured several hundred women. Circe, now Sionis' fiancée, broke up with him in front of his entire staff. At that time, now successful mogul Bruce Wayne offered to bail out the company on the condition that Sionis give up control and allow Wayne to appoint his own Board of Directors. Sionis agreed, but was furious at the humiliation he had suffered. He went to the family mausoleum and broke his mother's ebony coffin lid. From a piece of this, Sionis carved a mask, becoming 'Black Mask'. As the police investigated his disappearance, Roman gathered several other items from his home and from Janus Cosmetics - an automatic pistol, several thousand dollars in cash, his entire mask collection, and the remaining jars of the defective waterproof makeup - and debuted as Gotham's newest crime lord, Black Mask. Black Mask was easily able to gather a legion of followers from the ranks of Gotham's underworld, beginning with two petty criminals whom he dubbed "Thespis" and "Tupeng". The " False Face Society", as Black Mask called the gang, was highly distinctive, and cult-like in several aspects - each member wore a different mask, which Black Mask himself assured would "recreate" the wearers' personalities into stronger ones. Operating from a base in the Sionis family crypt, the False Face Society soon buried Gotham beneath a crime wave, attracting the attention of both the police and Batman. As the forces of law and order began to piece together Black Mask's true identity, the crime lord pursued his vendetta against those who had wronged him. With only Thespis and Tupeng at his side, Black Mask personally murdered three of Janus Cosmetics' new, Wayne-appointed executives, forcing each to don a mask laced with the failed waterproof makeup. The toxic chemicals made short work of the executives, killing each one painfully and leaving his face horrifically disfigured. This done, Black Mask next kidnapped Circe from her new career as a magazine model and forced her to don a mask laced with a diluted form of the makeup, sparing her life but permanently disfiguring her face. Black Mask then demanded that Circe rejoin him, or face the "full facial treatment", as the Wayne executives had. Left with no choice, Circe agreed, and was given a "mannequin" mask intentionally designed to mock her former life. In the meantime, Batman had deduced Black Mask's true identity, and correctly predicted that Bruce Wayne would be the crime lord's next target. Hoping to set a trap for Black Mask, he held a masquerade ball at Wayne Manor, knowing that Sionis would not be able to resist attending. True to his predictions, Sionis, with Circe as his "date", infiltrated the ball and mingled with the guests. Sionis subsequently lured Bruce to the mansion's conservatory, intending to kill him with a gun. Bruce successfully fought off and disarmed Sionis, forcing the latter to flee the premises and allowing Robin to trail him to his hideout in the Sionis crypt. The Dynamic Duo soon followed Black Mask into the graveyard, fighting off the hordes of the False Face Society with ease. Black Mask himself, however, escaped through a false bottom installed in his father's coffin, and fled the graveyard in a hearse. With the Batmobile hot on his heels, Black Mask drove to the Sionis family estate, chalking up his failure to kill Bruce Wayne to the "weakness" of Roman Sionis, and intending to fully sever the aforementioned identity from that of Black Mask. As Batman and Robin battled with the remaining members of the False Face Society, Black Mask entered Roman Sionis' old bedroom and set fire to the old toys inside, intending to burn the mansion to the ground. Though empowered by the symbolism of the act, Black Mask's sense of invincibility was shortly-lived, for he emerged from the room to see that the entire membership of his False Face Society had been defeated by Batman and Robin. Unnerved, the crime lord immediately fled back into the burning bedroom. In an attempt to save him from a fiery death, Batman flung a Batarang-attached cable around Black Mask's knees, causing him to fall face-first just as the bedroom's rafters began collapsing. The rafters pinned Black Mask's face into the pile of burning toys; though Batman and Robin were able to tow him out of the fire, it was soon revealed that the flames had burned the mask into his face, ironically accomplishing his goal of eliminating all traces of Roman Sionis. Weapons Melee: Switchblade *The Switchblade is currently an illegal weapon as it can be kept in the pocket and flicked open for a surprise attack. **Used for slashing and stabbing Hand Gun: Duel Colt Double Eagle *The Colt Double Eagle functions almost identically to the M1911, especially as it was based on the gun and share the same magazine clips. Black Mask can use two Colt Double Eagles simultaneously without a harm to his accuracy. **Rounds: .45 ACP ***Muzzle Velocity: around 251 m/s **Range: 50 meters **Action: Semi-Auto **Magazine: 8 round clip magazine each (16 rounds together) SMG: Thomson Sub-Machine Gun *The "Tommy Gun" is a classic gangster gun known for its power and vast number of rounds. **Rounds: .45 ACP ***Muzzle Velocity: 285 m/s **Range: 50 meters **Action: Automatic ***Rate of Fire: 1050 rounds/min **Magazine: 100 round drum magazine Rifle: H&K G36 *The Heckler & Koch G36 is a German-made assault rifle known for its great range and accuracy. **Rounds: 5.56×45mm NATO ***Muzzle Velocity: 920 m/s **Range: 800 meters **Action: Automatic ***Rate of Fire: 750 rounds/min **Magazine: 30 round clip magazine Explosive: Mk 2 "Pineapple" grenade *The Mk 2 "pineapple" grenade is an American made grenade, used in WW2 and other military conflict. **Blast Type: Fragmentation ***Blast Radius: roughly 5 meters for death and 10 for injury **Launching System: Thrown **Activation: percussion cap & time fuse: 5 second delay Special Edges: *Criminology: Black Mask is arguably the greatest criminal strategist and organiser in Gotham, having taken almost full control of the city's underworld on at least two occasions. **Tactical Analysis: Black Mask has the mastered ability to strategize and develop complex plans of actions. *Disguise: Black Mask is a formidable master of disguise as well as a highly gifted actor, as he was able to fool even the deductive skills of Batman when disguised as Orpheus. He most often uses face putty or plastic masks to hide his skull-head and look like someone else. **Acting: He has led almost all of Gotham to believe he was Batman when donning his suit. *Marksmanship: Roman Sionis is an excellent marksman who always carries at least two semi-automatic handguns. He has proven capable of hitting highly nimble athletes (like Jason Todd and Catwoman) in mid-air with relatively little effort and has also shot mid-flight batarangs away from himself. *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Black Mask is a highly accomplished athlete and hand to hand combatant who has been shown fighting on par with the likes of Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin, Catwoman, and even Batman himself on at least one occasion. *Skilled Torturer: Perhaps Black Mask's most defining skill is his mastery of both physical and psychological torture, which he often uses either to extract information, or simply to torment his enemies. Weaknesses: *Criminal Insanity: While not traditionally insane by any recognizable disease or mental defect, Roman is criminally insane which means he cannot tell the difference between right and wrong. Tony Montana In May 1980, Fidel Castro opens Mariel Harbor in Mariel, Cuba, allowing departing Cubans, former convicts, and criminals to emigrate to Miami, Florida, on boats. Tony is one of the many 125,000 Cubans on the Mariel Boatlift to Miami, an estimated 25,000 of whom had a criminal record. When he gets to Miami, he is questioned by U.S. officials; he lies about his whole life, telling them that his entire family is dead or stayed behind in Cuba and that he was a "political prisoner". However, because of a tattoo on his right hand, which indicates that he was an assassin in prison, he is not granted a green card. Tony and his friend Manolo "Manny" Ribera are sent to "Freedomtown," a refugee camp under I-95 that held Cuban immigrants without green cards. After one month in the camp, Frank Lopez, head of a Miami drug cartel, offers to obtain them green cards in return for murdering Emilio Rebenga. Soon after Rebenga arrives at the camp, Manny and his accomplices cause a riot, where Tony stabs Rebenga while rioting Cubans yell "Libertad". Tony and Manny are granted green cards and released, and the two get jobs as dishwashers for a small food stand in Little Havana, Miami. In August 1980, after another month of working, they are approached by Omar Suarez, Frank Lopez's right-hand man who contacted Manny for the Rebenga hit. He offers Tony and Manny $500 each to work for Lopez to help unload 500 kilograms of marijuana from a boat from Mexico. Tony is unsatisfied with this offer and demands at least $1,000, which angers Omar and as he reaches his gun to murder Tony, he is stopped by his driver. Omar offers Tony a cocaine deal with Colombians instead, for $5,000 each, which Tony accepts. A few days later, Tony, Manny, and two associates — Angel and Chi Chi, Cubans who also spent time in Freedomtown — drive to a small hotel in Miami Beach to meet with the Colombians for the deal. While Manny and Chi Chi wait in their car, Tony and Angel go to the hotel room to meet with the Colombians. The cocaine dealer, Hector "The Toad," says he does not have the cocaine with him; Tony replies that he does not have the money either. Suddenly, the deal goes bad and Angel and Tony are handcuffed to a shower pole at gunpoint by a couple of Colombian enforcers. Hector demands the money, implying that he plans to kill Tony instead of selling them the cocaine, but Tony refuses. Hector then murders Angel with a chainsaw. Manny — instructed to stay in the car with Chi Chi and come in case they do not return in fifteen minutes — and Chi Chi approach the hotel, and hear the commotion. Manny bursts through the door with an uzi. After a short gunfight in which Manny is shot in the arm, and Hector is killed by Tony along with Hector's associates, Tony, Manny, and Chi Chi escape with the cocaine and the money. Instead of allowing Omar to take the cocaine to Frank, however, Tony takes it to Frank personally. Frank and Tony take a liking to each other, but Tony later confides to Manny that Frank may be too "soft" to be a major player for long. Tony and Manny end up working under Frank in the drug dealing business. Meanwhile, Tony takes an interest in Frank's girlfriend, Elvira Hancock. Frank takes Tony, Manny, and his associates out to the Babylon Nightclub, a high-class venue that Frank frequents. Although Tony flirts with Elvira, she shows no interest in him. Weapons Melee: Stiletto *The Stiletto is another name the switchblade. **Used for slashing and stabbing Pistol: Beretta 81 *The Beretta 81 is an Italian-made handgun and cousin of the more popular Beretta 92 and Beretta M9. **Rounds: .32 ACP ***Muzzle Velocity: Around 270 m/s **Range: 50 meters **Action: Semi-Auto **Magazine: 12 rounds SMG: MAC-10 *The MAC-10 is a small automatic pistol that has created an iconic image for itself. **Rounds: .45 ACP ***Muzzle Velocity: 280 m/s **Range: 50 Meters **Action: Automatic ***Rate of Fire: 1,090 rounds/min **Magazine: 30 round clip magazine Rifle: AR-15 *The AR-15 is the predecessor of the M16 and the gun that Tony wields when saying the line everyone remembers from that film: "Say Hello to my Little Friend!" **Rounds: 5.56×45mm NATO ***Muzzle Velocity: 975 m/s **Range: 550 meters **Action: Automatic ***Rate of Fire: 800 rounds/min **Magazine: 30 rounds Explosive: M203 grenade launcher *The M203 is an American made underbarrel grenade launcher made for the M16 and weapons that share the same design. **Rounds: 40mm grenade ***Detonation: Impact **Range: 150 meters (effective) 400 meters (maximum) **Action: Single Shot **Magazine: 1 grenade Special Edges: *Marksmanship: Tony Montana is quite skilled with a gun and can utilize a gun effectively. *Knife Fighter (Advanced): Tony is a deadly knife fighter. He can utilize many deadly techniques with his blades and kill his enemies very fast *Master Torturer: Tony is a brutal man, perfectly fine with making his enemies suffer. Whether it is through terrifying threats to physical butchery. Weaknesses: *Overconfident: Tony is a bit overconfident at times. He view many to not be threats and is overly calm about bad situations. While many times this has gotten him far, he will be surpised when things don't go the way he thought they would. X-Factors Black Mask vs Tony Montana 87 Physicality 87 Neither of these warriors are elite gymnasts. They are both deadly fighters but they neither of them have peak agility or peak strength. They are both tough, though, as both have survived getting shot and taking a beating. 95 Intelligence 80 Both of these two warriors are smart leaders but the Black Mask is a master of Criminology, Tactical Analysis, Disguises and Acting. He has created a disguise that fooled Batman and even created a Batman Disguise that fooled Gotham. He is also a master of hypnosis, allowing him to take over the mind of several Arkham Inmates to take control of it. 70 Mental Health 85 Tony may mot have perfect mental health but he has Black Mask under him. While not traditionally insane by any recognizable disease or mental defect, Roman is criminally insane which means he cannot tell the difference between right and wrong. Tony does know the difference between good and evil but he doesn't care. He cares about power over what is right. 92 Combat Ability 88 This one is close, yet not too close. Tony is a very skilled gunman and can utilize knives pretty well, but his hand-to-hand combat abilities are not the greatest and he lacks any major combat skills. The Black Skull is a skilled gunman also but his gunman skills are vastly more impressive as he can utilize two handguns without his accuracy being damaged. He is also a skilled melee fighter and his hand-to-hand combat abilities are amazing enough to par with Nightwing and even Batman on one occasion. 95 Brutality 95 Both gangsters are perfectly OK with killing and will slaughter anyone that is a threat to them, even when personally. 92 Leadership 90 Neither of them are trained leaders but both were able to make themselves into deadly crime lords. The Black Mask, however, has been around longer, granting more experience to use, and can use his hypnosis to make his men ever more loyal. The Situation Who: The Warriors The Black Mask will be joined by 3 henchmen. Montana will have 3 men joining him too. Why: The Reason Montana is expanding his drug empire and has is reaching into Gotham City. However, this is digging into the control of Black Mask and he will not allow this Colombian kingpin take control. Black Mask has planed out an assassination of Montana and will kill him personally. Category:Blog posts